The return of Puddy twoshoes
by ChannySeddieluv13
Summary: Tawbi's puddy back from the shredder? How could that happen? And guess what he's evil.. Puddy died too soon Imo and i wnated somthing before really geting into the channy stuff. Read and review please! *offers virtual treats for any2 who does*
1. Puddy the badass ruler

**The return of Puddytwoshoes**

**Tawni POV Part 1**

**(ok I was thinking of ideas and I wanted a non entirely channy story before I post more of that and Tawni was my next fav character. In episode 1 Puddy had to die pretty quickly huh? Well what if he somehow came back and turned bad? First of all how could it happen? Why? Well I guess we could find out. Enjoy and READ AND REVIEW *offers virtual cookie and toy stuffed cat for ppl that do* plus if you like icarly I suggest you head over to my other story in bad need of a review. ) **

I'm in my dressing room (well mine and Sonny's but mostly mine) putting on makeup and looking in the thing with my face on it. I'm happy and pretty! I then hear a voice behind me from the couch

"Yo Tawni PTS here." Ahhh who's that I'm scared and pretty! (I'm always something and pretty)

"Who's there? Don't touch my purse!" I say in alarm

"Look behind you , dumb blonde!"

"Tehee.. Hey!!" It insulted me! That sketch didn't even air because Sonny told me to fire my manager who was my mom and I ended up at her apartment. Anyway that was horrible. Who is this anyway! I turn around. Oh my gosh! It can't be! A little silver stuffed cat is sitting on the couch. _My _little silver stuffed cat! (I will never admit the stuffed part to anyone else he's real to me.) I've had him since I got him as a good luck charm for my first real show instead of a commercial when I was little. (come to think of it I think it was The Goody gang with Chad. He was better back then but know I think he and Sonny have something going on. No I don't think I know. I've seen enough.) Puddy's been with me ever since then until the day Sonny came and accidentally shredded him. Again Horrible day! Anyway Omg Puddys back somehow and he can talk! "Puddy" I exclaim running twords my precious little cat trying to cuddle it. "How'd you -"

"First get off me before I put my claws to you, Second let's just say I went to a place after being in that shredder."

"Tawni Town?!"

"No idiot a place way worse then your imaginary stupid town. Anyway when I was alive I got sick of you treating me like a freaking stuffed animal."

"I treated you better like a pet even Like you were real. I was fine!" Not fair! He was my friend I treated him really well. I didn't even get him dirty or grungy like most little kids do to there toys.

" Really Tawni? Yeah but I wanna do what I want to not what you want me to"

What? I'm lost and mixed up. "Stop confusing me!"

"Stop touching me or you'll get my magically sharpened claws. You give me what I want, Random when I want it kay or you'll get the claws."

He then test scratches me and it actually stings. Grr what happened? I want my old puddy I don't like this. " "Ow! What made you become like this?"

"Magic. Now shut up add get me a golden scratchin post and turn the tv on Mack falls!"

"Trator for watching the Falls! And we can't really afford gold with our r-"

"Does this face look like I care? I can use your leg anyway! And Mackenzie falls has Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation."

I gasp, Puddy can't like the falls let alone think that on Chad! I'll do it but to think what I've done for him!

"Bad puddy! Think of all I did"

"Yeah you know it. Guess what dumb blonde. I'm back I'm badass and there isn't anything you can do! Now turn on the falls and leave"

Later

That badass thing was right for sure! I'm scratched and tired but I will still do what he wants. I still care about him no matter how bad as long as I can see him again. He's mentioned the falls too much though! That's what I hate the most! Sonny comes in the room.

"Hey Tawni have you seen my-" She looks to me. "Whoa Tawni What happened to you? Was it Chad and the Mack falls gang?" As tired and scratched as I am I manage a small smile at the fact of Sonny again randomly mentioning Chad. I'd be less mad about the betrayal then others if they were to date. She is my friend and she obviously secretly likes him despite her weak denial attempts. I the reply to her.

"Puddy came back. I'll do what he wants."

"Whoa where'd you get the replacement and don't be silly he can't tal-"

She gets cut off by Puddy.

"I can talk dummy and you're the one who put me in the shredder. I hate you!"

"Whoa how'd you make it do that Tawn?"

It's not me…

"Look do you want me to scratch the heck out of you?"

"He can't-"

"Oh yes he can!" I say, showing Sonny my legs and arms full of the stinging red marks.

"You can serve me too Sonny unless you want that"

"What? No-"


	2. What's going on?

**Return of Puddy part 2 **

**Sonny POV "What's going on" **

**(Hey. So ooh look Sonny is trying to figure it out. To the person that reviewed I didn't mean to do a cliffhanger but I apparently did lol it's fun when I'm not on the other end. I have good reason for not making Zora come after it too. ) R E A D And R E V I EW *offers virtual lock of Chad Dylan Coopers Hair to ppl who do it grows back quickly* ) **

I have no freaking idea how the heck this happened. How it could happen. (I refused more so I'm more scratched up then Tawni and it freaking stings!) I'm the one who bought her that replacement from the toy store (I was there because I wanted to get a Casey the singing cheese toy for my cousin since I loved it as a kid and then I saw the stuffed cats.) because of some occasional complaints about it . I didn't want her to know that I got it though. "He came back from the shredder" was fine for me to let her think. Now the cat's like possessed or something. Could it be Nico, Grady, or Zora pulling something? But It's a stuffed animal how could it actually leave marks that sting? It may have Tawni believing it's junk but not me I know better. Magic doesn't exist right? Except the time Chad made a movie about himself and he was too jerky to let me play myself at first. So he hired Selena to play me and she was a good friend. She tried to use magic to hook me up with Chad though because she's a relationship wizard. She can't do that pfffft I hate him. Ok so sick relationship magic might exist but not evil bad stuffed cat magic. I've done a small bit of what it's said it won't shut up about Mackenzie falls and Chad though witch another reason why I'm avoiding it.

"Hey Sonny" says the stupid cat

Wait why does the voice sound familiar…. Wait it cant be

"Why don't you get me some tuna with my Chad sammitch."

What the…………….

**Who is it and how? Please guess along with the review and you get the virtual Chad hair and some virtual cocoa mocho cocoa lipstick . Sorry for shortness **


	3. My brilliant prank

**The Return of Puddy part 3.…Chad's POV "My little brilliant prank"**

**(Ok I updated a day late. Let's just say Chad is way better at pranks lol. I bet you didn't see this coming. And who's to say I won't add some Channy at the end if your good and review! So press that button down there if your awesome and want a virtual boxed set of the falls. Btw 16 days till Channy! That's when Falling for the falls premieres and I will be freaking out sooo badly! If your not SWAC crazy and don't know about it yet read the script! (why wouldn't you be SWAC crazy if your reading this anyway) ****R****e****a****d &****&&****& ****R e ****a**** v ****I ****e**** W! ) **

Wow, I have gotten better at this funny thing! I got Sonny to be my little helper again with another prank on Tawni. This time it won't result in me glued to the floor and window, while my Chadtastic car was being filled with elephant crap, while the random's laugh and put a stupid hat on me. Uggh the small random, umm Zala, gets me every single friken time! This time is also just for fun and I'm NOT getting tricked. Chad Dylan Cooper is not supposed to get tricked anyway! Anyway Sonny helped by getting her the replacement. (or at least I think she did, I wasn't listening to her conversation with Speco and Gravy if that's what your saying. ) I went over to the random set, wanting to ask Sonny something. I then went into the dressing room because the door was open and saw the little cat sitting there. Too easy. I also decided to look around at Sonny's side and I found a hidden room full of posters of me and one of the autographs I gave her. **(this is before fftf so she only has two.) Somehow I knew she somewhere had something like that ha. I bet the other one's at her apartment ha. The closet was well hidden behind a few things I bet the rest of the randoms are too dumb to find it. I did have Portlyn helping me think the plan up though, because I needed help and she doesn't like the randoms either. Anyway I put a microphone and small hidden video camera in the stuffing. We also looked through the prophouse thinking they would have something to help and apparently the crazy little random left out red stinging ointment and a remote controlled claw thing. Anyway I love watching them it's so fun! I think I just accidentally tipped Sonny off about it though, oops. **

**I'm so awesome for coming up with this though. Well since I tipped off Sonny, I better call her and tell her she's my special helper again. This should be good. I reach for my phone and press her number on my speed dial. (thank gosh no one's looked at my phone in a while.) "Hey Chad, what do you want because I need to tell you about something?" "Oh I can't call you without wanting something." "You never do." "So what do you want to tell me? What's up?" " "Oh, nothing much if you call Tawni and I being clawed up and commanded by an evil possessed stuffed cat nothing much! Really Chad how are you doing this? I was just about to call you when you called me!" "How do you know it's me? It could be those two Random boys or that little crazy girl or something?" "Chad that cat's voice sounds a lot like yours." **

**I try stifling my laughter. I'm probably more happy then I should be about her recognizing my voice though. **

"**What? I don't know what your talking about." "Don't play dumb I'm heading over there." "Fine" "Fine" "Good" "Good" "Good" "Good" **

**She hung up. I hide the stuff under my dressing room table but then notice on the camera that I have to get it out again **


End file.
